Liz, Jonas and Simon One Shot
by GallagherGirl45
Summary: A one-shot based on a possible love triangle that took place in my story Truth or Dare. If you haven't read that, then you probably should before you read this!


**ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ALLY CARTER, ALL CHARACTERS ARE ALLYS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**A.N. Okay, so i finally got around to writing the Liz, Jonas and Simon one-shot! Yippee for me! I'm not sure how amazing this will be or if its going to be totally crap, but i know that i promised you guys one, and i always try to keep my promises! So, here we go!**

**Oh and this is going to be keeping to the story line of Truth or Dare, so if you havent read that, then i suggest you read that first!**

**Happy Reading! Hope you enjoy it!**

Liz's P.O.V.

We were all just sat at Maceys, when the doorbell went off. Macey walked off to answer the door, and came back with Zach, Grant, Jonas and some other guy i remember from the exchange, Nick, i think his name was!

"Okay, know you guys are here, i just want to let you know that i've invited some other friends over as well, you don't know them, i met them at one of dads things and there really cool!"

Everyone agreed, and we just hung around in the kitchin waiting for them to arrive. After, another 30 minutes, the doorbell went off again and Macey went off to answer it! I heard her greeting, 3 different people and then starting walking. Macey then walked in with 3 different people, i saw everyone checking each other out, and then there eyes clocked on one person, this nick guy!

"NICK?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? WE HAVENT HEARD FROM YOU FOR MONTHS AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING WITH A JOB 3 MONTHS AGO!"

Whoa! Whos this guy? He seems angry!

"Well Hale, nice to see you too!' To which this Hale guy sarcastically smirked back.' And the reason i couldnt come on that job was becasue after Mum found out about the London she enrolled me in a boarding school, where no-one, literally no-one, can escape!"

Wait a minte, no-one can break out of Blackthrone, i shot a look at the Blackthorne guys to see that they were shooting glaces at each other, they had definately been breaking in and out for months coming to see us and stuff!

After a minute of awkward silence, Macey cleared her throat.

"Okay then guys, why don't we all introduced ourselves seeing as most of us dont know each other! I'll go first, you all know my name, but you both know different sides of me, i hope that doing this little party helps to combine both of my different sides!"

"My names Cammie, i go to school with Macey and consider her one of my best friends. I've been to a few of her dad's things, but i've never seen any of you guys there. Oh, and i'm dating Zach!"

"My names Bex, and as you can probably tell i'm british. I also go to school with Macey and i'm the first british student there! I've only been to one of Maceys dads things and again i've never seen you guys, oh and i'm dating Grant!"

Oh well i guess its my turn now!

"Okay, well my names Liz, i also go to school with Macey, and i'm a genius! I dont usually brag myself up like this, but i've been told i have to become a bit more confident and thats my one of my favourite things about myself so i thought i'd share that! Oh, and i think i'm dating Jonas, but we havent actually put any labels on or anything so i'm really not sure!"

Just as Zach was about to introduce himself, one of the three late comers spoke up. He was wearing glasses and kind of looked like the brains behind team.

"What do mean by genuis?"

"Erm, well i have a photographic memory, i'm a whiz on a computer and i'm good at designing things!"

He just nodded his head, looked at his friends and looked back at Zach, as if telling him to continue. I blocked out the blackthornes guys introductions as i already knew them, but when it came to the strangers, i started listening again.

"My names Hale, well actually its my last name but i never go by my first name, and yes i am an heir to Hale enterpirses. I met Macey at a charity event i was dragged to, and i'm kind of dating Kat, but i'm not completely sure!"

"Thanks Hale! Well, my names Kat, and i met Hale when i was looking at some Art at his home when they had an open auction for their art work. And just to clear things up, we are dating!"

Finally, the person i actually wanted to know about.

"Well, my names Simon. I'm bit a of a genius as well, but not as much as your Liz and Jonas are, but i am the brains behind my work team! I met Kat, when our dads started working together!"

Hmmm, so he's intelligent as well! Well, this could be interesting!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP TO WHEN CAMMIE'S TAKEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Simon and were sat in an office, while the others were off going trying to find Cammie. We had just cleared them for the next 3 corridors and turned off he communicater. While they were in there we had to keep it to a minimum, in case they found out we were there.

"Can i ask you a question Liz?"

"Yes, of course."

"If your a spy in training, whats your codename? I mean you must have one, and i know you probably wouldnt use it as much as the others might have, what with you being the brains behind your team"

"I guess it couldnt hurt, but you can't tell a single soul Simon, I mean it. I migth not be the muscle in the team, but i can still cause some injury if i need to! My code name is Bookworm."

"Bookworm? Wait, like the person, who designs all the software for the CIA etc, whos walls i can never get past?! Your the bookworm!"

"Yep, thats me! Like i said, i'm good at designing thins!"

Just as i could tell that he was about to say something else, he quickly leaned over and kissed me! Full on the lips! WHat was he doing? I told him that i'm the bookworm and he kisses me! He KNOWS i'm dating Jonas, what the hell is he doing? After a full 30 seconds of him being on my lips i pushed him off. To which he just voiced what he was going to say before he kissed me!

"Wait! Can you tell me who The Cameleon is? Their all over the CIA network, trying to keep them safe because their in some kind of trouble or somehting. Well there are some that say that. There's a more secure network on their thats full of plans that end in her murder!"

"WHAT?!"

I quickly turned on the communicater while seeing they were at her cell, but they werent moving!

"Zach, come in? You need to move now! I've just found out some information on The Chameleon, and we need to more now! We need to get the Gallagher! NOW!"

"On our way! Is it serious? On a scale of 1 - 10, what is it Liz?"

"15!"

"We're running Liz!"

After i'd heard that, i looked up at the screen and saw the figures moving, fast.

"We need to go now Simon." And with that i packed up our gear and moved, the guys were going to be with us in 20 seconds. Not long after Simon had stood next to me, the gang were there. Jonas grabbed my hand as he ran past, dragging me with him, Simon left to follow Kat and Hale. What am i going to tell Jonas? How am i going to tell Jonas? Oh, why does life have to get so complicated?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip To On The Way To Gallagher~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Erm Girls, can i have a private word with you please? Kat, that includes you."

They all nodded and Macey lead us to her private room, on the get.

"Whats up Liz?" Bex asked. She sounded worried, she was always so protective of me!

"Well, erm, while you were helping to rescue Cammie, me and Simon were just chatting, and suddenly he kissed me! I don't know what to do! Do i tell Jonas, do i not what do i do?"

Everyone looked shocked, except Kat, who just looked pissed! Macey, was the first person to talk.

"Well, i personally think you should just tell Jonas the truth! Tell him what happened, i am presuming you pushed him off pretty quickly?"

"Of course! How could you even think i wouldnt!"

"Then just tell him! I've been watching him the whole time they've been here and he's eyes hardly leave you! Just tell him!"

"I completely disagree Macey! I dont think she should tell Jonas! That would completely devestae him! Hes head over heels for Liz!" Hmmm Bex, disagreeing with Macey, wow this is a first!

"No, see i agree with Macey! I definately think Liz needs to tell Jonas! I know if i was Jonas i would definately want to know!"

Hmmm, so Cammie and Macey both think i should tell Jonas what happened, but Bex doesnt, hmm..

"Okay, well Kat, it seems like you have the deciding vote. What do you think i should do?"

"Well, I obviously don't know Jonas as well as you guys, and trust me, i am going to kill Simon for doing this, but i think you should tell him the truth! He deserves to know what Simon did to you!"

"Olay, thank you girls, i better go and get Jonas then."

We all walked out of the room.

"Hey Jonas, can i have a word please?" Looking at him, he nodded his head and stood up, i quickly shot a glace at Simon, gave him the evils and followed Jonas back into the room i was just in!

"So, whats up Lizzy?"

"Well, erm , this is really hard for me to tell you." I went and sat on the bed in the room, Jonas following me, sitting next to me and taking my hand.

"Its okay Liz, take your time!"

"Okay, well. When, you were helping everyone find Cam, me and Jonas were just chatting about stuff, he found out that i'm the bookworm and was increddibly impressed by that, i think it kind of took him over, because next thing i knew, he was kissing me! And i pushed him off, as soon as i registered what he was doing. And i justed needed to tell you, because i know we don't really keep things from each other."

I looked at Jonas hands and saw that they were shaking, and that his jaw was clenched.

"Thank you for telling me Lizzy, excuse me." and he walked out of the room, trying to look calm.

I sat there for a few minutes, just letting that all sink in.

After, sitting there for another 2 minutes, i followed, out off the room. When i walked in the main cabin, i saw Jonas trying to break out of Zach and Grants grasp, while SImon was on the floor, holding a busted lip.

"If you ever kiss Lizzy again, without her permission, i promise that i will do something way worse than killing you, i will get you arrested and put in a all male young offenders unit!"

I saw Simon gulp and nod. I walked up to Jonas and hugged him from behind, instantly feeling him relax.

"Thank you baby" I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

**A.N. So there we go! My Liz, Jonas and Simon one-shot! What did we think? I'm not sure on how good it is! I feel like did crap on this, so please let me know! Also, please let me know if you want another one-shot!**


End file.
